The Secret Relationship Of Ryou And Yugi
by YamiHikari02
Summary: It's the beginning of a new school year and they already are set a project...but will this join two people...or make it worse. [Heartshipping RyouxYugi]


Lisa: I'm here with another fan fic…this time its not based around dark shipping, but it's based around the series of fan fics I've been doing…well during before and during secrets of a pharaoh, the calm before the storm and how to propose in seven days but it's all about heart shipping XD

Yugi: and this people is a long chapter

Lisa: over 2000 words…a record for me

Disclaimer- I do not own the game I'm playing or Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Heart shipping

The Secret Relationship Of Ryou And Yugi 

It was a nice spring morning in the town of Domino and school was just starting for the New Year.

A boy with an outstanding hairdo was sitting at a desk and looking around at the rest of the people in his class 'today's the day we return to school' the small boy said in his head as he put his head on his hands which were on the table.

As the boy did that a blonde haired boy had entered the scene and wrapped his arms around his little buddy "hey Yug you had a good holiday?"

"Yeah me and grandpa travelled with Yami for the holidays so sorry if I missed anything" the boy named Yugi said as the blonde boy messed up his hair "it's ok I know you like to travel, I can't stop you"

"Thanks Joey" Yugi said with a smile as Joey smiled back "your welcome my little love"

"I'm not your little love we're just friends, remember that Joey" Yugi said as Joey sighed "I wish we were more than that Yug" he said hugging his little buddy Yugi tightly as Yugi just sat in his seat "you know that I don't see you as anything but a friend…just like tea and all my other friends…you know that as much as I do Joey"

"I know, I know Yug but I can't help it" Joey said once again hugging Yugi while Yugi just sat there as more people entered the classroom.

A boy with a pointy hairstyle and a girl with short brown hair came up to the two boys "hey guys had a good holiday?" the girl had asked as Yugi nodded "yeah it was great, how was yours?"

"I loved it" the girl said as the other boy spoke "yep I had fun on my holiday too" Joey nodded as he once again hugged his small buddy who still hadn't moved from his seat as Joey once again spoke "hey Tea, Tristan, guess what, me and Yugi are dating"

Everyone including Yugi looked surprised at what Joey had just said as a boy with whitish hair had entered the room and went and sat in his seat without saying a word to anyone but he looked at Yugi's confused expression and asked, "What's wrong Yugi you look confused?" Yugi heard the boy and turned and smiled and spoke in reply "Joey just said something" he said looking at Joey who was now giving a guilty smiles "that wasn't true"

"Why would he do something like that may I ask?" the boy asked confused as Yugi answered since by now Tea and Tristan were telling Joey off for lying to them about something important that revolves around Yugi "well Joey wants me to be his lover…or koi…but I only see him as a friend…I believe he though if he said this I would agree…because he thinks I'm just shy"

"Oh I think I understand now," the boy said sighing and had cheered up a bit as Yugi hugged him "so Ryou…how was your holiday?"

"It had it's ups and downs, what with Bakura and Malik being there a lot" Ryou said sighing once again as Yugi once again held him "it's ok, next time you can come round mine for the holidays or something" Yugi had said with a smile as Ryou had smiled back as Joey noticed and looked pissed seeing the two of them like that, like…a couple.

Yugi quickly let go and blushed as Ryou blushed to and smiled quickly as the blush went "the lesson is now starting" the teacher said as everyone in that lesson took there seats as did Yugi and the rest, except Ryou who was already in his seat for the start of their first lesson…sex education

"As you know that the rate of teenage pregnancy is raising because they don't use the proper protection or for other reasons, so the project that all of this class will be doing for a month is…" the teacher said as she picked up a piece of paper from her desk "the project will be done in pairs, in the pairs that I have chosen based on certain things, you'll be given a robot baby, which is near close to being life like, you will loo after it and write in a diary every night saying how hard or easy it was for you, also for this project you will not be going to school as off the day after tomorrow, you will be working in actual jobs…which will be picked from a hat, also tomorrow we will perform a marriage ceremony for each pair so all you do is come in on the time we give you" the teacher had said as people looked around at each other "as you already know there are more boys than girls in this class, so their will be boy pairings as well s boy and girl pairings"

"I will now call out the names of who will be paired with who and you both will come up and collect your babies" the teacher said as she looked at her piece of paper that she was holding "first up here will be…April Rogers and Matthew Richards"

A boy and a girl got up and walked down to the front of the class looking quite nervous as they did and as they got to the front the teacher gave the girl a baby carrier which held a robot baby in which was gurgling. "I forgot to mention that you will each be given a baby carrier for the baby to begin which but the rest of the stuff I know a lot of you still have at home so use that for you baby…and remember even though they are not real, doesn't mean you can treat it badly, because I will know if you have been lying in your diary's"

Joey sighed as he heard that since he didn't like the sound of the project anyway, but as long as he ended up with Yugi, which he hoped he wouldn't mind "Joey Wheeler, you'll be paired with…" the teacher said as in joeys head was speaking only one name 'please be Yug, please be Yug'

"Tea Gardener will be your partner" the teacher said as Joey said very quietly "damn it" as both he and Tea got up and went to the front to collect their baby. They both returned to their seats with Joey mumbling under his breath.

"Okay the next pair will both be boys…so they can decide between themselves who will take which role" the teacher said as she looked at the list "so will Ryou Bakura and Yugi Motou please come forward" she once again said as Joey, Ryou and Yugi looked shocked, yet Ryou and Yugi were kinder blushing to.

"Come on you two don't be shy now" the teacher said as both boys went to the front as the teacher gave Yugi the little robot baby in a baby carrier and they both went to sit back down again as the teacher continued to call out names on the list that were left.

Some time had passed as the teacher finally finished reading out the list and she once again spoke "now children this is only half of the task…tomorrow you'll just have to go into school to get a wedding and then you don't come back till the project is over so I will now be giving out your times" the teacher said giving out slips of paper to the pairings. Joey and Tea got 9:00 and Ryou and Yugi got 11:00.

"Now class you will also be working for real this time while looking after the baby…there is only one house wife or husband in here because I knew nearly all of you would want it…so it's just luck if you get it" the teacher said as walked around with a hat as each student took a slip of paper from the hat "mechanic" Joey read on his slip of paper as he looked at Tea "what did you get"

"I got the job of a maid" Tea said not looking amused as she then looked at Yugi "what job did you get"

"I got waiter…so I guess I won't be working at the game shop for a while…poor yami he's got to work twice as much" yugi said trying not to giggle as ryou said "I'm a baker…this might be fun…since I always wanted to know what it was like"

"I just realised tomorrow I'm going to be Mrs Wheeler…great" Tea said looking at the little baby that was asleep for the moment as Joey still looked annoyed as he saw both Yugi and Ryou talking with each other and laughing with their little baby gurgling away next to Yugi.

"Earth to Joey" Tea said as Joey snapped back into reality and looked at Tea who spoke some more "we need to name the kid" and once again she notice that Joey wasn't with her so she slapped him around the head "Joey!"

"What…sorry I can't help it" Joey said looking at Tea who spoke again "what should we name the kid?"

"I don't know…is the kid a boy or a girl?" Joey asked as Tea took a peak "it's a boy…I say we call him after Yami, well he's real name, Atem"

"Why should we call the little guy that…wait it's because you have the crush on the pharaoh still…man you need to move on" Joey said laughing as Tea once more hit him as Yugi appeared next to Tea "Tea he knows about that…but you know he doesn't swing that way"

"Oh never knew that" Tea said as Joey sighed, "fine we'll name the kid Atem" Joey said as he looked at Yugi "where's you kid then Yug?"

"Ryou has her at the moment" Yugi answered, as Joey was still annoyed about the whole Yugi and Ryou thing "we've named her Rika"

"That's a cute name for a girl," Tea said as the bell rang "oh well we better be going to our next lesson now shouldn't we guys…oh by the way Yugi who's going to be taking who's name"

"We're going to be walking home together and talking about that then" yugi said as he started to get his stuff as the teacher remembered something "oh by the way kids each pairing will have to be living together for a month"

"I'm living at Tea's…remember drunk dad" Joey said looking at Tea "good point ok Joey you're staying at mine for the month" Tea said as they both left the class room leaving Yugi and Ryou behind with Tristan following the two.

Joey was mumbling under his breath as Tea hit him "are you mumbling bad things about Ryou? Joey?" Tea asked as Joey nodded "yes I am…he has Yug for this whole month and I just don't like it…plus none are good enough for little Yug anyway"

"Joey you have got to get over the fact that he doesn't want you so get over it and just let him go and move on to someone else" Tea said trying not to slap the boy to get him to snap out of it "besides I know that he already has someone he likes anyway…but who that person is I have no idea"

"I wish it was me" Joey said as Tea sweatdroped "Joey that's never going to happen get over it" Tea said as they had entered the next classroom and sat in their places as both Yugi and Ryou entered with their baby carrier and the baby Rika inside as they to sat in their seats as the lesson began.

A Few Hours Later 

It was the end of the school day and Tea had dragged Joey and carried the baby Atem to her house as Ryou was waiting outside the school gates with Rika who was sleeping away as they were waiting for Yugi to come out 'maybe I should tell him today about how I feel about him' Ryou thought as Rika had started to cry as Ryou put the carrier down and got her out and started to rock her back to sleep "there there Rika we'll be going home soon, then you can eat because your daddy has the food bag with him and he isn't here at the moment"

Ryou had waited for a couple more minutes before Yugi appeared "hey Yugi you finally appear then"

"Yeah sorry about that" Yugi said as Ryou once again spoke "can you get a bottle of milk out please Yugi she needs feeding"

"Oh ok then if she is hungry" Yugi said as he went into the bag and got out a bottle which they had gone to buy at the spare time they had at lunch and gave it to Ryou who put the top on the bottle in the baby's mouth as Rika started to feed "ok lets start walking off back to yours then Yugi" Ryou said with a smile as Yugi nodded as he picked up the baby carrier which was left on the floor and they both started to walk off back to Yugi's house.

"Ok then we need to talk about whose last name we are going to use for this project" Yugi said as Ryou nodded in agreement as they were both walking through Domino.

Ryou had started to get nervous thinking about how to say what he wanted to get out as he then started to blush the shade of red as Yugi looked at him but didn't notice that he was blushing and said "oh yeah…I was thinking that maybe the child should take your name because it would suit it more" yugi had realised that his cheeks were starting to go hot so he knew he was about to blush.

"Oh but I was thinking that she should take your name Yugi" Ryou said looking into the purple eyes of the one of loved most in this world.

"Hmmmmmm…I know how about we put both of our names together to form Rika Motou Bakura" Yugi asked as Ryou smiled and nodded "I like it very much…but now's the thing of whops going to change their last name for the project at least" Ryou asked as Yugi then smiled to Ryou "I'm changing mine so I can have your last name…that and it would just make more sense since Rika's last name would be Bakura too"

Ryou had smiled as Yugi said that "well Ryou you can stay round mine while we do this project, since I think Bakura won't help…or he'll do something bad"

"Yeah, that's a good idea thanks Yugi" Ryou said as they finally arrived at Yugi's place and Yugi went to open the door still carrying the baby carrier as Ryou stopped feeding Rika and started to burp her. "I'm home…anyone here, grandpa, Yami" Yugi said as he entered then house with Ryou and Rika behind him.

"Thank god Yugi your home" Yami said as he appeared through a door carry what looked like a really big box of stuff "can you please help me out please?"

"Oh yeah I would love to…but as of today me and Ryou have a project and so now I work as a waiter" Yugi said as Ryou spoke to "I'm a baker so I can't really help either"

"What is this project then you guys?" Yami asked as he put the box outside the shop door and looked at the two boys and noticed the baby "and why do you have that…or even better who is that?"

"Oh she's a robot baby that me and Yugi called Rika" Ryou aid as she burped and Ryou started to rock her to sleep as Yugi then spoke "we have to pretend that me and Ryou are married with a kid which we will have to look after for a month and at the end of each day we have to write in a diary talking about how it went and stuff"

"Wow…does that mean that you two have to live with each other?" Yami asked wondering as both Yugi and Ryou nodded their heads "yeah…Ryou's going to live here because of what Bakura could do"

"That makes sense so that's ok with me that Ryou can stay here…so Ryou don't you have to get your stuff or do you want me to" Yami asked as Ryou shook his head "no I'll go get it who knows if Bakura's home or not" Ryou said giving a now sleeping Rika I the baby carrier that Yugi is still holing "look after Rika, Yugi" Ryou said as Yugi nodded "ok then I'll do that while you get your stuff and also make up a good excuse if Bakura does happen to be there"

"I will do Yugi" Ryou said as he started to walk down the road back to his place as Yugi stood there in a little day dream. "Yugi…your in your own world again"

"Oh I'm sorry about that" Yugi said as he started to walk towards the stairs and to his bedroom taking Rika with him as Yami followed him "you still have your crush on him don't you Yugi…that's why you keep going off into your daydream land am I right?"

"Yes I still do Yami" Yugi said blushing as Yami smiled "thought so…maybe this would be the best time to tell him how you feel about him" Yami said as Yugi nodded in agreement "great idea Yami, but right now I better go put Rika to sleep" he said as he found his old crib and put Rika into the crib "she is asleep right now, so whatever you do, do not wake her up" Yugi whispered to his Yami as Yami nodded as he left the room to go sort out the boxes for the shop.

A Few Hours Later 

A door was heard as Yugi walked down the stairs and saw that it was Ryou who was just standing there soaking wet as anything as it had been raining now for a while outside and he was carrying two now also wet bags in his hands as he just smiled at Yugi "Ryou your wet" Yugi said as he went to the laundry room and got a fresh towel as Ryou smiled "thanks Yugi it started to pour it down while I was walking back here so I didn't bring an umbrella with me"

"Your welcome" Yugi said as he gave the nice warm towel to Ryou who had started to dry his hair with it abit "I'll get you some dry clothes since yours are soaked, even the ones in the bags you brought are soaked" Yugi had said as he was looking through both of Ryou's bags to se if there were any that were dry.

"Thanks again I guess" Ryou said as Yugi took Ryou to his room and Ryou saw the crib at the end of Yugi's bed "she's asleep then?" Ryou asked as Yugi nodded while looking through all of his draws and his wardrobe too for clothes that Ryou could wear for now.

After a while Yugi found a white T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans that Ryou could wear and he went to Ryou and gave him the clothes "here you go Ryou"

"Thank you Yugi" Ryou said as he took his top off and Yugi blushed like crazy "oh I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" Ryou said as he blushed and put his head down and Yugi moved toward him "it's ok Ryou, I'm a guy as well too you know, so I know what everything looks like"

"Oh yeah I forget that at times" Ryou said laughing as Yugi spoke again "do you ever see someone and stare off thinking about them a lot…even in the most silly areas or even when it's not a good time?" Yugi asked as he looked at Ryou as Ryou answered, "only when I see a crush I do…which is quite often"

Yugi tilted his head confused "who do you have a crush on anyways?" Yugi asked as Ryou who was getting nervous as he moved forwards towards Yugi "do you really want to know whom I like?"

"Yes I would like to know" Yugi said as deep down he didn't want to know incase it wasn't him as he didn't noticed that Ryou had moved even more closer to him. Ryou moved his hands so that they were around Yugi's waist as Yugi finally snapped out of his daydream state and looked at Ryou as Ryou moved Yugi closer to him, which then made Yugi blush.

Ryou pulled him in and lightly kissed the small boy lightly on the lips with the love that he had for the boy. Yugi was shocked for a second but then he started to return the kiss back to Ryou as he added his amount of love for Ryou. But once they both ran out of breath they broke the kiss and looked at each other as they both said at the same time "so you the one I have a crush on" and as they realised what they said they started laughing.

Once they stopped laughing Ryou said "I'm glad I'm doing this project with you Yugi…it got us to admit our feelings for each other"

"Same here Ryou…I'm glad that we are doing this project together" Yugi said with a smile "so you want to date me then or not" Yugi asked as he blushed and Ryou giggled and kissed him again "I will but we should keep it quite from our friend…because you know what Marik and Joey would be like if they found out"

"That's a good idea Ryou who knows what those two could do," Yugi said as he hugged his now official boyfriend as they each pulled each other in for another love filled kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa: this went on longer than I thought…this now ended up with over 3000 words…I added a lot more than planned…please review and it will take a while for next one xD. as for my BakuraxYami fan fics i need ideas for what could happen because i got writers block so if you could help xD i would love it...because i really want to move ahead.


End file.
